Sometimes you can’t make it on your own
by missyme89
Summary: A Chris revelation fic. set after prince charmed. Chris is tiered and alone. what happens next? how will his family react to his secret and can he save Wyatt? can he save himself? fluff and cliche alert. please review
1. A secret revealed

**Sometimes you can't make it on your own**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Warning: some cursing

A secret revealed

What do you do when everyone you love can't stand to look at you?

What do you do when you're nothing but an annoyance and a pain?

What do you do when you're breaking down inside and you can't allow yourself to cry?

You risked your life, you risked your world, is this the life you deserve?

Faith of the world on your shoulders, so heavy it wears you down

In so high over your head no one would be surprised if you drowned

Would they miss you, would they grieve, would they forget you if you decided you've had enough?

Why do you always have to be strong, why not let someone else fight for a chance?

* * *

Chris sat on top of the golden gate bridge. It was raining. He was drenched to his skin and

freezing cold. He welcomed the pain. If his body could focus on that, then maybe he

wouldn't have to think of how screwed up his life where. His parents had kicked him out. His

brother had 2 weeks ago killed his fiancé in front of him and tried to strangle Chris 5 feet in

the air. "I don't need you", "I don't want to see you anymore", "you're not family". That was

Chris' 3 most favorite quotes from each of his closest family. Those words hurt more than

he liked to admit. God, this was so not the time to have a mental breakdown. Why was he so

god damn weak? He needed to move on from his self-pitying state. He had to save Wyatt.

Save Wyatt. Save Wyatt from becoming a self obsessed, power hungry tyrannical evil

bastard. Chris was wallowing in self pity, self hate. He buried his head in his hands before

allowing himself one minute of pain. Of letting himself cry and remember all those horrible

things he had been through, his life. "Damn you Wyatt, I hate you. I wish I was an only child"

he could hear himself muttering. His strong self confidant voice was gone and replaced with

that of a child's, barely lauder than a whisper. It was loud enough to be heard though, and it

was. It was heard by a now beyond horrified elder. Chris didn't notice his future father's

presence. His body had currently become numb and the only thing that was keeping him

awake, in his current state of utter exhaustion, was his last shred of his strength and will

refusing to admit defeat.

* * *

Leo felt a not tighten in his stomach. Ha had come to check up on the whitelighter, who had

disappeared rather quickly after saving Wyatt from the order. The sight that met him when

he arrived was something he couldn't shake. Chris looked so hurt, so vulnerable, so much

like a little lost child. Leo had barely been able to contain the gasp in his throat. He had been

about to go and comfort the boy when he heard him speak. "Damn you Wyatt, I hate you. I

wish I was an only child". Leo racked his mind the next couple of seconds to figure out what

Chris had meant. The answer made all the color in his face disappear. _No, no, Chris is lying. _

_He has to be. He can't be my son, he…_Leo's rant came to an abrupt halt as his mind

automatically started analyzing the boy's actions over the past couple of months. The things

he had said and done. Then there was the boy's appearance and personality, oh God. Oh

God. Leo felt himself growing faint as everything about Chris seemed to fit like pieces of a

puzzle. Leo could deny the words all he wanted, but now, as he thought about it the kid

practically screamed Halliwell-Wyatt.

* * *

Chris started rocking back and forth as his mental and physical pain drove him to a near

catatonic state. He had gone demon hunting after saving Wyatt. His anger and agony had

caused him to vanquish about a dozen demons. Chris had survived the ordeal practically

unharmed. Only a few broken ribs and a few bruises. Nothing he couldn't handle right? He

had been through worse. Now though the pain nearly caused him to call Leo. Nearly. There

was no way in hell he was going to let Leo see him like this. He wouldn't give him the

satisfaction of seeing him like this. Besides the thought of one his father's lectures made him

sick. "What were you thinking, how could you be so stupid, why are you doing this to

yourself. You know better than this". His father's words were resounded in his ears. Of

course this version of his father would probably only give him one of his famous stupid

medical speeches. Chris couldn't handle that either. Just as his body gave in to his

exhaustion, Chris felt 2 strong hands wrap around his shoulders. Any other time the mere

presence, much less the touch of someone else would cause him to jump and from a

defensive stance, but not today. Chris merely submitted to unconsciousness as the stranger

scooped him up in his arms.

* * *

Leo lifted his future son in his arms. Chris was not heavy. Not heavy considering he was a 21

year old man. It shocked Leo how light he was. The kid was obviously suffering from severe

malnourishment. He felt a sting in his heart. Chris was his son? If Chris was his son he should

have never aloud this to happen. If he had a shred of decency in his body he should never

have allowed this to happen no matter if the kid was his son or not. Leo orbed to P3 and

removed Chris' wet clothes. There were massive cuts and bruises all over his torso. Leo

healed them quickly. Chris was shaking really bad, even after Leo covered him with about

half a dozen blankets. After lying Chris down on the couch Leo couldn't resist the urge to

caress his face. This was the first time he really looked at the kid. He looked so much like his

mother. Leo's heart started glowing with pride and love for the vulnerable witchlighter. But

why hadn't Chris told them? Everything could have been so different. They would have

treated him differently, they wouldn't have-A sudden flow of memories flashed before his

eyes. Chris was his son. A son he had beaten to a bloody pulp, threatened to kill with a

sword and to recycle his soul. Then there was all of the hateful words and throwing him out

of the house. God, what had he done? What had they all done, obviously enough to make

the kid have a mental breakdown. The haunted looked on Chris' face verified that. Leo's

painful revelation was interrupted by his newfound son's rapid increasing breath.

Hyperventilating, the boy was now twisting and turning in his sleep. Not knowing what else

to do, Leo lifted the kid into a sitting position and held Chris' head close to his chest, rubbing

circles on his back. "shh, it's okay, I got you. No one's going to hurt you Chris I promise.

You're safe. I've got you. Daddy's got you" Leo was only half aware of what he was saying,

but comforting Chris seemed like the most natural thing in the world to do. He was

astounded and happy to see the kid calm down and relax in his arms. "We'll fix this, okay

Chris? I swear to God, we're going to fix this"


	2. The morning after

When Chris woke the next morning, he found himself lying in his underwear, covered with 4

blankets. How had he gotten there? Chris couldn't remember. He did notice that his injuries

were gone. How had that happened? He didn't give himself time to contemplate the issue

before getting dressed and ready to go to the underworld. Chris needed to save his useless

older brother from himself, and the only way to do that was to vanquish as many demons as

possible. Just as he was about to head out, he heard the sound of orbing. Leo appeared

behind him. "We need to talk" was all he said before crossing his arms across his chest. _Oh _

_great, what is it I'm suppose to have done now. _"What is it Leo" Chris asked. "Maybe you

should sit down" was the only answer he got from his future father who was now looking

town at his feet. _Sit down, why the hell should he sit down? And was his father nervous, since _

_when was his father nervous? He didn't know did he? No._ Chris discarded that idea

immediately. Nobody knew. "Why don't you just tell me what you want?" Chris could see

Leo struggling to find the words. Something was not right about this picture. "Christopher"

Chris flinched at the use of his full name; his parents would always use it when they were

mad. Leo didn't seem to notice. "Christopher was my father's name" Chris felt a knot form in

his stomach as his face expression changed from annoyed to stunned in less than a second.

_This isn't happening._ "And what has that got to do with anything? Many people name their

kids Christopher, it's a nice name. What exactly are you insinuating? He rambled on.

* * *

Leo watched amused as Chris got more and more agitated. He looked so much like his

mother when he was stressed. How could he not have seen it before? He must have been

temporarily blind. "Chris, we both know what I'm talking about so why don't we stop

pretending." Leo went and grabbed Chris' shoulders. Chris cringed under his touch. "I know

Chris. I _know_. I'm okay with it. You don't need to worry." Leo could sense the kid tense as he

was talking. This was not going to be easy. Chris pulled away abruptly and moved away from

him. " I need to go to the underworld Leo" the kid said as he moved as far away from his

father as possible. "Now? Its 7 am Chris. I really don't think..."Leo began apprehensively.

Chris interrupted him. "Now Leo okay, I need to go and vanquish some demons to keep

Wyatt save" he said before orbing out, leaving Leo to stare at the spot where he had just

been. _Great, his son was going to the underworld alone at 7 o'clock in the morning. _At least

there was one less thing on his list of things to do for the day. Number one had been to tell

Chris, who wanted him to stay as far away from him as possible, that he knew he was his son

which had caused said son to disappear to the most unsafe place on the planet. Number to:

make up with his wife so Chris wouldn't die before he was even born. Number three: give his

son some fatherly advice: Tell him to stop hunting demons alone, to eat at least three meals

a day and sleep no less than six hours per night. Number four would be to pick up some ice

for the black eye he was sure to get while performing task number three. This was going to

be a long day.

* * *

Piper was cleaning up after breakfast. Every now and then she glanced at Wyatt who was

sitting on the floor playing with his toys. He was getting so big, almost two, and everyday he

reminded her of his angelic father. God, how she missed Leo sometimes. Even though she

was dating Greg, Leo somehow always managed to weasel his way into her mind. _Speak of _

_the devil_ Piper thought as her husband appeared in a flurry of orbs. He greeted her with a

smile. She smiled back. About two seconds later he grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

Piper pulled away quickly before she glared at her soon-to-be ex-husband. "What do you

think you're doing" she nearly shrieked. "Kissing my wife" was the only answer she got

before he pulled her close to him again._ No, no, this is not happening. He is not doing this to _

_be. I'm with Greg. I like Greg. I…I love Leo. _Her mind finally decided as they continued kissing.

When they finally pulled apart, Leo wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Piper Halliwell,

you know that don't you?" he asked. There was a distant worried look in his eyes. Something

was troubling him. "Of course I do. I love you too, Leo Wyatt, but why are you doing this to

me? You're still an elder. You're still going to leave." Leo only pulled her closer. "I spoke to

the elders this morning. I'm on hiatus." Piper inhaled slowly. Was this really happening? Was

everything going to be okay again? "I want my family back" she could hear him whisper. " I

want you back to" Piper said as they both stood there in each other's arms. She had missed

him so much. _He'd better not be messing around, because I swear I'll blow him up till our _

_son's 18th graduation._

* * *

22 years in the future

Wyatt was in the attic staring at the black marks on the wall. Had he really thrown a fireball

at his little brother? You don't throw fireballs at your little brother. It all seemed so vivid. He

had tried to strangle Chris and he had killed Bianca. He could still see the devastated and

scared look on his brother's face. It made him queasy._ God, what am I a wimp?_ His brother

was a big boy. He could handle it. Chris was probably pissed though. _Well he better get in _

_line! What the hell was he thinking going to the past?_ _ "I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. _

_I went back to save you." _Chris's words echoed in his mind. _Save me? I don't need fucking _

_saving. You're the one who needs saving you little brat. _Anything could have happened to

the kid and as much as Wyatt hated to admit it he was a bit worried. Chris was his

responsibility. He had promised his mother, mere hours before she died, that he would take

care of the spoiled little brat, and that was exactly what he was going to do. Chris was

coming back with him, voluntarily, unconscious or kicking and screaming. It was Chris'

choice. _Besides who knows what he might screw up, stuck in his good vs. evil morass? _Chris

was the only family he had left, except for his dead beat stuck up father of course. Enough

was enough. His brother's childish rebellion had been going on long enough. Chris would just

have to face the fact that the world wasn't perfect. _Time to wake up, little brother. You're _

_coming home._


	3. Surprise

3 am. Chris finally returned to P3. He was exhausted. The day's demon hunting trip had

really taken its toll. The upside was that he had successfully avoided bumping into Leo. He

knew? God this was going to be awkward. _Hi I'm Chris, your unborn son from the future. You _

_know, the one you have been treating like crap for the last 6 months. God I'm so screwed! _

How had Leo found out? Chris was pretty good at lying, manipulation and deceiving. It was

traits his darling brother had forced him to learn. Although now that he thought about it, he

had dropped a couple of not so subtle hints. The first couple of weeks he had really though

they would figure it out. As time went by though, it became clear that even if they noticed

something, they deliberately chose to ignore it. Today had been a quite productive day. He

had vanquished over a dozen demons, without more than a few scratches to show for it. It

must have been the rage and hopelessness he for some reason had felt after Leo's

revelation. The downside was that Chris now was ravishingly hungry, but that didn't matter.

He had learned to live with hunger. It was a necessity if you wanted to survive in the future.

As Chris fell down on the couch, he finally noticed someone standing in the corner. It didn't

take long till he figured out who it was. _Jeez one night. Couldn't he get ONE night of peace _

_without freaking interruptions?_ Leo was staring at him. Unlike this morning he didn't look

nervous, he looked pissed. Chris paid no attention to the heated glare his father was sending

in his direction and merely closed his eyes. He fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Leo had spent the whole day with Piper and Wyatt. To get back the family you thought you

had lost. To spend the day with them and see them smile had brought Leo joy he hadn't felt

in months. The downside was that he couldn't stop worrying about Chris. He had tried

tracking him down several times, but he had found that he was unable to sense the young

witchlighter. As the hours went by with Chris still missing, Leo had started to get more and

more worried. He had even contemplated summoning Chris, but how do you explain to your

wife that you're worried about the person who told you that your son was evil? Piper would

be suspicious and Leo would spill the secret of Chris' parentage. That would defiantly cause

more harm than good. After Piper had fallen asleep, Leo had orbed off to P3 hoping to find

his wayward son, and when he hadn't, he decided he wouldn't get any rest before his son

returned. Chris did return. At 3 o'clock in the morning. 20 hours he had been gone then. 20

hours of demon hunting alone. Leo had already known Chris was careless and risking his life

but this, this was too much. When Chris arrived Leo felt an urge to shake and yell at the kid,

but as he saw Chris' fatigue Leo found himself unable to. He would have to wait till the

morning. When Chris finally noticed him, he barley acknowledged his existence. Chris was

asleep within seconds. Leo found himself repeating last night's gestures as he covered Chris

with a blanket. "What am I going to do with you huh?" Leo said as he removed a strand of

Chris' hair. His son was safe. Now he could sleep.

* * *

Piper felt safer than she had in months. She had her husband back. Leo had finally decided

that his family should come first. A little late, but what the heck, it was better late than

never. Her husband was better than _Greg the fireman _in every aspect of his being. Leo's

mere presence had a positive effect on his wife and child. Piper was happier and Wyatt more

outgoing than they had been in weeks. Something had been troubling Leo all day though.

Every time he caught her looking at him he would be smiling and laughing, but when he

didn't notice, she could see the distant look in his eyes which meant his mind was

somewhere else. Piper asked him what was wrong a couple of times, but the only answer

she got was: "_What could possibly be wrong now that I have my family back_?_"_ Then he

would hug her and go to play with his son, before the look returned after awhile. He

obviously didn't want to bother her with it and he usually knew best about these sort of

things, therefore she let it slide. If it was something important that she should know about

that he neglected to tell her he would be in _so _much trouble. They had spent the day acting

like a normal family. She almost felt like they were a normal family and the "powers that be"

had finally given her a demon and incident free day. _About freakin' time!_ Piper had fallen

asleep in her husband's arms, but when she woke up later he was gone. She wasn't worried

though. Leo would never make a promise just to break it a couple of hours later. His

disappearing had probably something to do with this secret of his. Now she just had to figure

out what it was.

* * *

"You can't keep doing this Chris. One would think that at the age of 21 you should know

better. are you deliberately trying to cause a breakdown". Was Leo lecturing him? _God he is _

_so full of it. Just go away and leave me alone you son of a b. _Chris had woken that

morning only to find Leo towering over him telling him what he could, should and couldn't

do. Unbelievable. "Leo you may technically be my father, but you're not my dad. Even if you

were, you lost the right to tell me what to do a long time ago." Chris retorted with both

anger and pain evident in his voice. The anger in Leo's face disappeared and he was now

looking at him questionably. Chris didn't leave him enough time to respond, as he left in a

flurry of orbs, leaving Leo to stare at the spot he had just been for the second time in 2 days.

"Oh no you don't. Not again" Leo said as he went after his future son. Of all the traits Chris

could have inherited after his parents, of course stubbornness had to be one of them, Leo

though resigned.

* * *

When Chris arrived at the attic, he quickly began searching through the book of shadows.

_Scabberdemons, scabberdemons, where are you? Aha, here we go. Now to the vanquishing _

_potion. _Chris was interrupted by a blinding light and a triquetra that appeared on the wall.

The book he was holding in his hands dropped to the floor with a large thump. Chris didn't

pay any attention to the orbs which appeared behind him, or the person whose footsteps

resounded on the stairs before running into the attic. His sole focus was on the 6 foot 2

blond haired man standing in front of him. Chris took an involuntarily step back and found

himself swallowing hard. " Hello Wyatt"

* * *


	4. Sibling rivalry

When Wyatt had walked through the time portal, he had expected to find a very angry,

pissed off Chris. He hadn't. The person in front of him looked exhausted, way too thin and

afraid. This wasn't the Chris he was used to and since when was Chris afraid of him?

Probably because of the Bianca incident. His brother took a step back. " Hello Wyatt" he

could hear Chris mutter._ Hello Wyatt. That was the greeting he got? After Chris had pulled a _

_crazy stunt like this and disobeyed him twice? Hello Wyatt was not bloody good enough by a _

_long shot ._At least the kid had brains enough not to run away from him. Chris should know

by now that that wouldn't help, it would only piss him off.Wyatt could see his parents

staring at him. The shock on their faces nearly made him chuckle. Priceless, but Wyatt wasn't

there to ruin the golden image his parents seemed to have of him. He was there to pick up

Chris. "Hi Chris, nice to see you. How have you been" Wyatt said in a mockingly cheerful

tone before growling "get over her now!" the scared look in his brother's face disappeared

instantly, and it was replaced with a defiant one._ Great, and here I thought this was going to _

_be easy! Looks like I'm going to be stuck her all day._

* * *

The second Chris had seen Wyatt, he had frozen. He could clearly see the malice in his

brothers blue eyes and his whole posture stated that he was furious and clearly less than

pleased to be there. By the look on his parents' faces, they could see it to. Piper looked

terrified and Leo had started to frown. Chris freezing up had been unconsciously and

unwillingly. He had never been afraid of his brother and he wasn't going to start now, but his

brother's presence had caused Chris to succumb to a trance. When Wyatt started ordering

him around though, Chris quickly snapped out of it. Who did Wyatt think he was? "I'm

feeling a sort of déjà vu here Wyatt. Didn't we have this conversation a couple of years ago?

You remember the one where I told you that you don't have a right to boss me around? I'm

not a child Wyatt. I can take care of myself, and YOU are NOT the boss of me" Chris's tone

clearly stated that he wasn't going to change his mind anytime soon, but neither was Wyatt.

* * *

"Not a child? You sure are acting like a child Chrissy. A petulant little child. Stop this

nonsense and come here" Wyatt was not a very patient person. Chris merely stood where he

was and refused to budge. "I have things to do Chris. I've got meetings to go to, rebellions to

crush and traitors to torture. Unless you want to find you self included in the latter, I suggest

you stop talking and start walking." Wyatt said in a no nonsense tone. Chris paled

considerably as he shot a quick look at his future parents. His mother looked as if she was

about to faint. Wyatt was standing in front of him expecting an answer. Chris shook his head

and retreated a couple of steps. Wyatt smirked and a twinkle appeared in his eyes. That was

not a good sign. Chris could see him mumbling something, but he was too far away to hear.

Chris had obviously pushed his brother too far. Suddenly he was illuminated by a bright light.

* * *

Where 21 year old Chris had stood there was now a four year old little boy instead. A very

confused four year old boy with jade green eyes, shaggy brown hair and a small freckle on

his nose. There was a big blond man in front of him that seemed quite familiar, and to his

left, his parents were standing dumbstruck looking at him with wide eyes. To say that Chris

was confused was an understatement. Why was he in the attic, he wasn't allowed to be in

the attic and who was the blond man? "Hey Chrissy. Don't you recognise me?" The blond

man said as he kneeled in front of him and a genuine smile tugged the man's lips. Chris

shook his head and his brown hair fell into his eyes. "It's me Chrissy, Wyatt" "naah" the four

year old replied and held his hand high over his head. "Wyatt is seven and he is this tall"

Chris said as he made a movement with his hand to underline the fact. The blond man

claiming to be Wyatt smiled again. "It's me Chrissy. There was a demon and he threw a

potion at me to make me older. Don't worry. I'm working on it." Chris turned to his parents,

who were still in too much shock to speak. "It's not them Chrissy. They're shape-shifters.

Remember what mom and dad said about shape-shifters Chris? Don't you trust me Chris?"

* * *

Chris trusted Wyatt. Wyatt had always taken care of him and been there for him. He didn't

think the blond man was lying. The way his parents where looking at him had to mean they

were shape-shifters right?

Leo snapped out of the shock of seeing his son turned into a four year old and started to

realise the situation. Wyatt was there to take Chris back. In Chris's current state he wasn't

able to defend himself. "Don't listen to him Chris. That's not Wyatt. Come here "Leo said as

he too kneeled down on the floor. "What do you think you're doing Leo huh? He's coming

home with me. He doesn't belong here. Come here baby brother" Wyatt said diverting his

attention from his father to his brother. Both Piper and Chris looked utterly confused. Leo

took another step toward his youngest son. "Come here Chris. Come to daddy". That

statement caused Piper to react. "You shouldn't confuse the child even more by claiming to

be his father Leo". "I'm not" was all the response she got before her husband's attention

was focused fully on Chris again. He had given up trying to keep Chris's identity a secret.

"What do you mean you're not?" "Leo", Piper tried talking to him but both neither Wyatt

nor Leo was paying her any attention. "Chris come to daddy" Chrissy don't listen to him,

come here" "would somebody please explain to me what's going on" Piper became more

frustrated, but neither of the men cared. "Chris come here!" they both said simultaneously

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP AND EXLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Piper roared

which caused all 3 men in the attic to stare at her.

* * *

Chris stared wide-eyed at his mother. She rarely yelled like that and she never swore. Chris's

eyes filled with tears. Was his mother mad at him? Was it because he was in the attic? He

was already confused as it was and the fact that he thought that his mother was mad at him

was just too much. As all the adults were fighting and shouting at each other, Chris took the

opportunity to orb out. Neither of the tree people in the attic noticed the four year old boy

disappearing from under their noses.

* * *

Next time: Piper's feelings during the confrontation between Wyatt and Chris. How is she

going to react when she learns that Chris is her son and four year old Chris is out in the big

world on his own.


	5. Mommy dear

There had been a thump coming from the attic. Piper had quickly placed Wyatt in his crib

before running as fast as she could. Usually, when there where noises coming from the attic,

it involved demons. She had stormed through the attic door ready to blow up whatever evil

that might cross her path. There weren't any demons though, just a strange blond man with

blue eyes. Chris couldn't take his eyes of him, he seemed genuinely afraid. It was the first

time Piper had seen Chris afraid of anything. "Hello Wyatt" Chris had said, which brought her

attention from him to the mystery figure. Could the man in front of her really be her son?

Piper had to admit that he had a lot of the same traits as the younger version of her son, and

she could clearly see the similarities between him and Leo. What bothered her was the way

he appeared. Wyatt was wearing all black and there were an icy look in his eyes which made

her shudder. His whole attitude portrayed anger, and annoyance. If this was her son, than

Chris's description of him might actually have been correct. The thought terrified her beyond

belief. When Wyatt started talking it became apparent that he and Chris must have been

good friends. Piper felt a stab of guilt when she thought about how she had treated her

whitelighter, but she was quickly brought on other thoughts as Wyatt started to summarize

what he was suppose to do that day. He was talking about torturing other people as if it

were as normal as a walk in the park. Piper could feel herself becoming lightheaded and it

took all her energy not to pass out.

* * *

Wyatt started to smile. He had a brilliant smile and if it weren't for the look of mischief in his

eyes and the fact that he had looked like he was going to blow up mere seconds before, the

two parents would have misinterpret the smile to mean that Wyatt was happy. A golden

light suddenly blinded them and when it disappeared, Chris was gone too, at least the 21

year old him. The little boy looked confused and lost. Chris was a beautiful little boy. Piper

resisted the urge to pick up the frightened child. It would only scare him more. What

happened during the next few minutes had to be the most confusing moment of Piper

Halliwells life. Wyatt who had just been threatening to torture Chris minutes before

crouched down and opened his arms to the child. The smile on his face was genuine this

time. Her husband sat down to, and they both tried their hardest to bring the child over to

them. Couldn't they see haw confusing it was for Chris? It was confusing for her too. She

barely registered what was going on until Leo said "come to daddy". Why was he saying

come to _daddy? _Wasn't the child confused enough without some strange man claiming to be

his long lost father? Piper tried to get Leo's and Wyatt attention but they both deliberately

chose to ignore her. Shouldn't they know better, she was famous for her temper after all,

and as they continued to avoid her, she could feel her temper flaring up. "WOULD YOU SHUT

UP AND EXLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" she bellowed, and that did the trick.

Piper had to force down a smile as all the people in the room suddenly froze and started to

stare at her. She couldn't help but feel immensely proud of her self. _That was a nice roar _

_from an invisible woman don't yah think? _"What do you mean you're not confusing the

child?" Piper then asked, now that she had their attention.

* * *

Leo kept quiet for a moment as he pondered on how to break the news about their second

son. "Chris is a witch/whitelighter hybrid from the future that came to save Wyatt" Leo

began slowly. Maybe Piper would take the hint so that he wouldn't have to tell her. Or not.

Piper just rolled her eyes and stared at him in a _duh, tell me something I don't know_ kind of

way. Leo couldn't help but smile. _So that's where Chris gets it!_ But Leo's smile quickly faded

as he noticed his wife's patient's running thin. It appeared that both their sons had inherited

some of their mothers less remarkable traits. "And he kind of looks like you..." Leo tried

carefully. Piper was not taking the hint. "Is there a point to this story Leo or am I going to die

waiting for you to stop babbling like an idiot?" Yep Piper's patience was defiantly running

thin. "Well you see the reason I'm not confusing him is that Chris is our son" Leo finished the

last part of the sentence fast. Maybe she hadn't heard. "Chris is our WHAT? Piper barked as

her face went stark white. Wyatt chuckled. He seemed to find the situation funny. "You're

joking right, this is a joke. Why aren't you laughing? This is a joke right, Leo. You're not

serious!" Piper said as the information slowly went in. Leo and Wyatt remained silent. "He's

our son?" she stuttered, when as the silence lingered. Leo could only nod. "How long have

you known" Piper asked after another few minutes of silence. _Oh uh._

* * *

Chris was her son? That was not possible. How could that happen? He was her son. _Oh god, _

_what have we done? Wait how come Leo knew and not me? This is his secret isn't it? _"How

long have you known". Leo waited a few seconds before answering sheepishly "a couple of

days. The attic went quiet. It was the eerie calm before the storm they all knew where

coming. "A COUPLE OF _DAYS? YOU KNEW HE WAS OUR SON AND YOU _DIDN'_T TELL ME_? I'm

his mother for god's sake and you didn't TELL ME!" Her voice was an octave higher than it had

been before, it that was even possible. She started taking a few steps towards her husband,

at the same time which he started to back away. Wyatt laughed out loud of the ridiculous

situation, but the glare his mother sent in his direction immediately shut him up. "I just

needed to sort things out with him first, Piper. It was a huge shock for me too. He's our son

and we've-"Piper cut him off. "-treated him like crap haven't we? Oh god" her hand flew to

her mouth as guilt started eating at her insides. Leo went to her and hugged her as she

started to sob quietly.

* * *

"Well haven't this been a nice family reunion?" Wyatt asked sarcastically. " well sorry, hate

to break up this cosy little chat, but me and Chris really need to get going, don't we buddy?"

Wyatt looked around searching for his younger brother, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Chris this isn't funny we're not playing hide and seek" his normal in-control voice started to

sound panicked. "Chris!" soon all three pairs of eyes went running around looking for the

four year old who weren't to be found.

* * *

"Chris "

"Chris please come back here, we need to get home"

"Chris I'm not kidding, get back here _now!_"

"Christopher"

Wyatt was losing his calm. His little brother was out there alone. His _four_ year old little

brother was out there alone._ God I really need to think before I let my temper get the better _

_of me_. Too late.

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL, YOU GET THE HELL BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'M

GOING TO KICK YOU'RE SCRWNY LITTLE ASS!" Wyatt roared.

Impatience and stubbornness weren't the only traits Wyatt had gotten from his mother. He

had also inherited the ability to scream really laud.

Apparently Chris wasn't afraid of his brother's infamous temper, because no blue orbs

appeared. Wyatt couldn't remember the last time he had been so worried. How come every

time he was upset his brother had something to do with it? "It you think I'm ever letting you

out of my sight again you're very wrong you little brat. Just wait till I get my hand on you."

He said quietly to himself, as he went to join his now distraught parents.

* * *

They had all been searching desperately for the youngest, yet currently second youngest member of the

Halliwell family. Baby Wyatt looked at them as if they were crazy. He didn't understand what

all the fuss was about. His mother was crying, his father was orbing around hoping to find

Chris and the older version of him felt as if he was losing his mind. Casting spells, scrying and

sensing for the young witchlighter had all been tried out but been proven useless. _Chris must _

_have done something_. Wyatt thought. That irresponsible stupid brat was way too smart for

his own good. _Maybe I should get Chris a leash_. For the first time in what seemed like

forever, Wyatt felt fear. He shouldn't feel fear. He was one of the most powerful beings on

the planet. Yet every second his brother was missing, a sickening feeling of something wrong

grew in his stomach. There may not be any good or evil, but if _anyone _lay a hand on his

brother Wyatt was going to make them wish they had never been born.

* * *

Chris was asleep in a park. His tears had finally dried but there were still tear marks on his

cheeks. When Chris had orbed out of the attic, his first thought had been to orb to the

bridge. He soon figured out though that the bridge would be the first place anyone would

look. Everybody knew he went there when he was upset. Where else could he go? Chris had

merely closed his eyes and thought of someplace save. He had appeared in a little park. It

was in the middle of the city yet it was isolated. Chris could have sworn he had never been

there before, yet it all felt familiar. He had quickly lain down on a bench and fell asleep

almost immediately. Chris was sleeping a dreamless sleep blissfully unaware of his

surroundings and the mess he had created back home. He was also unaware of the demons

approaching him, searching revenge on his older self.

* * *

Author's note: so you like? please review:) next chapter coming soon.

* * *


	6. When we were young

Chris had been missing for 2 hours. The adults had all been wrecking their brains to think of

where he could be. If you were a four year old and could go anywhere in the world you

wanted, where would you go? They had searched the bridge, P3 and various places in the

underworld where they thought he might be. Leo was exhausted. He didn't know where else

he was supposed to look. He felt like freaking out, but he had to hold it together. His wife

and future Wyatt was freaking out enough for the whole family. Piper hadn't stopped crying

since they realised Chris was missing. She was just sitting on the couch muttering things like

"this is all my fault" and "anything could have happened to him". She had managed to pull

herself together while they were scrying for Chris but when that didn't work...His future

oldest son was just as upset as his mother. One could clearly see the conflicting emotions in

his eyes. When he knew they were looking at him he would pretend to hold up just fine but

when he thought they weren't looking, his frustration clearly shone through his blue eyes.

Wyatt also had some occasional bursts of anger which was a clear indication that he wasn't

dealing with the situation. His inner turmoil seemed to be clouding his judgement and ability

to think clearly. There was no thought about Wyatt's love for his brother, even though he

would probably deny I if someone asked him. Love was in his son's eyes a weak emotion, but

even he couldn't deny that it was a part of him. _After this ordeal, the whole family was going _

_to need a shrink,_ Leo thought as he, for what seemed like the thousandth time, went over

were Chris could have possibly gone.

Wyatt was also wrecking his brains about his brother's whereabouts. Where could the little

runt possibly be? They had searched at the bridge and P3. _If only the whole Bianca thing_

_hadn't happened than Chris wouldn't have- Bianca. That's it, Bianca. She and Chris had their _

_own secret meeting place hadn't they? Where? _Wyatt was trying desperately to remember.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris was still in the park. "You've got to be joking!" a demon named Hadrianus

exclaimed. "That's the kid? The one that nearly wiped out our _entire clan_! That's not

possible, Egidius, you have led us in the wrong direction yet again" Egidiussighed. "I don't

understand, after my calculation _that_ is the one we're looking for." Hadrianus started

muttering insult at his fellow demon before coming to a conclusion. "Oh what the hell, why

not kill the kid and be done with it. One less witch means-" Hadrianus didn't get to finish his

statement. He was interrupted by the sound of orbing. Both demons grinned. This day was

getting better and better. Not only did they get to kill a witch, they got to kill a whitelighter

as well. A whitelighter they could handle, a pissed off older brother they could not. The grin

was quickly wiped off their faces as pure power swept upon them and turned them into ash.

_The park. Where else could Chris possibly have gone? _Wyatt quickly left leaving his parents

standing like a question mark. He had to at least try. The first thing Wyatt saw when he

arrived at the park was two demons arguing, standing over a little sleeping boy. Wyatt felt as

if his heart stopped. _If they touch a hair on his head…_ The demons where grinning. They had

obviously judged the book by its color. Wasn't that the first rule in their world; to never

judge someone just by looking at them? They were weak and unworthy of his attention, but

they had threatened his brother so they had to pay. Wyatt grinned evilly as he put both

hands in front of him and quickly reduced the demons from self-confident idiots, to ash.

"Jerks" Wyatt muttered as he lifted the sleeping child into his arms. Chris must have really

been exhausted not to have woken up by the screams. Wyatt mused as his little brother

slept with his head on Wyatt's shoulder. He looked so innocent and peaceful. "Sleep well

little brother" Wyatt whispered to the child as he orbed them both off.

* * *

Piper felt like she was going to have a mental breakdown. Heck she was already having one.

She cradled a sleeping baby Wyatt in her arms, while she whispered various prayers to God

about bringing Chris back to her. She had really messed up big time. Leo was sitting in a chair

looking utterly miserable, and future Wyatt had disappeared to god knows where. The

sound of orbing startled her. Piper saw her oldest and youngest son materialize in front of

her. The relief she felt in that moment was indescribable. It was funny how she had barely

acknowledged Chris's existence a couple of hours ago and now the need to know where he

was and that he was safe was nearly unbearable. Piper quickly handed baby Wyatt over to

Leo. "Thank God, is he okay? Can I hold him?" she quickly stuttered as she held her hands

out. Wyatt hesitated. The thought of just taking Chris and splitting must have crossed his

mind. "Please" she added when it became apparent that Wyatt wasn't just going to hand

Chris over. It must have been her pleading eyes and voice that did the trick, cause she

suddenly held the sleeping four year old in her hands. She hugged him tightly. He was

safe. Chris was safe. Her son was safe.

* * *

"Hey baby, how are you feeling" Piper asked Chris when he woke up. He was confused yet

happy to be home again. His mother didn't seem mad anymore. "I'm sorry I made you mad

mommy" Chris said. The statement broke Piper's heart. "You didn't make me mad Chris, and

you don't have to be sorry for anything. Mommy's the one who's sorry" Piper held her son a

bit tighter. Chris didn't understand. "Why are you sorry mommy?" he asked. "Mommy's

going to tell you when you get older okay sweetheart. Just know that mommy loves you very

much" tears where streaming down Piper's face. She was unable to control them. "I love you

too mommy" Chris said and snuggled deeper into her chest. Wyatt approached them and

gently removed the child from her arms. She didn't protest. Chris was his brother after all.

"Hey Chrissy. How are you feeling?" "Okay" Chris replied. The blond man didn't look like

Wyatt but somehow he knew it had to be him. Wyatt felt relief wash trough him. It was a

feeling all 3 adults in the room had experienced. A calmness settled in them, happy the

youngest member of the Halliwell family was alive and well. Wyatt started bouncing Chris up

and down. The four year old giggled in response, but after a couple of minutes he started

yawning. All the confusion and excitement was too much for the kid even though he had just

woken up. Wyatt stopped the bouncing and Chris quickly settled down in his arms.

* * *

"You have to turn him back Wyatt". The silence that had yet again filled the attic was

interrupted by a very tiered Leo. Wyatt chuckled and stroked Chris's hair.

"Why Leo, I like him this way, don't you?" Leo smiled softly.

"Of course I do, but your brother is 21 not 4, and we just spent the whole afternoon looking

for him and worried about him because he can't take care of himself. I think it would be

better for everyone if you just turned him back".

"Sure, but you should know that he is a lot easier to handle as a four year old" Wyatt said.

"Do we need to turn him back tonight?" Piper asked as she finally managed to tear her eyes

away from her beautiful child.

"We can't keep him this way Piper. Why don't you two work on a spell while I put baby

Wyatt to bed?" Leo said as he walked out of the attic.

"Fine" Wyatt pouted "let's bring back the stubborn brat" "

Wyatt" Piper scolded "do not talk that way about your brother, now let's do what your

father said and work on the potion huh".

It was strange how easily they got along, considering the circumstances. They almost

seemed like a normal family.

* * *

Chris woke up 30 minutes later. 3 very anxious people were standing over him. His head was

spinning. What was going on? The last thing he remembered were Wyatt acting like an

obnoxious jerk, and now he almost looked worried. Strange. His parents had clearly been

worried. They both exhaled slowly, as if holding their breath, when he opened his eyes.

Wyatt not acting like a scumbag, not usual. Leo not lecturing him, also not usual and Piper

not yelling, that was damn right strange. Wait a minute, Piper looked worried, why was she

worried? _No, they didn't tell her! There is no possible way either of them could be stupid _

_enough to…is that tears in her eyes? Those stupid idiotic morons._ All 3 of them were looking

down at him expecting him to say something. When Chris croaked "you told her", it was

obviously not the response they had been hoping for. All of them were at a loss for words, so

they decided to remain silent.

"How could you tell her" Chris tried again. No response.

"What happened, why are you staring at me?". Still no response. Chris was getting annoyed.

This was not how he had pictured his day, but looking through the windows, his day had

obviously flown by seeing as it was now dark outside. Chris got up and slowly started to back

away from the staring speechless people. He didn't get very far. Piper flung herself at him

and clung to his waist. "Chris I'm so sorry" she sobbed. Not knowing what else to do, he

carefully put his arms around her. "It's okay Piper" Chris tried gently. That only caused her to

sob even more. Luckily Wyatt chose to break in. "Ready to go yet little brother?" "You still

on that kick? I told you I'm not leaving until you're saved!" Chris stubbornly replied. Wyatt

groaned. "I don't need saving Chris. Nothing _turned_ me. Now I have had it with your bullshit

so come on." Wyatt lent forward, attempting to grab his arm, but as Chris released his

mother, he easily dodged him. "If nothing turned you, then you don't mind me staying for a

couple of more weeks do you?" Chris retorted. Wyatt shook his head, clearly amused.

"Fine". Chris staggered backwards, barely managing not to fall. Of all the answers he had

expected, that was not one of them.

* * *

Leo laughed at Chris's expression. The shock and confusion shone through his eyes. The

laugh disappeared though when Chris yet again tried to leave. Hadn't the boy caused them

enough worries for one day? Leo already felt his hair going grey and the kid wasn't even

born yet. "Where do you think you're going" he heard himself say. "You know what they say

Leo, demons never sleep, so I got to go" Chris replied with a smile before attempting to orb

out. This time it was Leo who attempted to grab his arm and he succeeded. "_You _are _not _

_going anywhere _except downstairs to eat or sleep." Chris ignored what was clearly an order.

"I'm sorry Leo, I have to-"Leo interrupted him. The nerve that boy had was incredible. If he

was this stubborn at 21, he must have been one hell of a teenager. "Though shit" Leo

growled " You're still not going. Wyatt, do you mind looking after your brother?"

Chris blanched. This was a day of surprises. His father pretended to care about him. If he did

then why the hell would he ask Wyatt to look after him and besides he wasn't a kid. He

didn't need looking after. The whole situation was plain weird. "What the hell happened?

Have you all lost your fucking minds? This-"Chris never got to finish his rant because Wyatt

forcefully dragged him from the room leaving their parents to finally breathe. "That's our

boy huh?" Piper said as her husband leaned in to hug her. "That's our boy" he stated. Piper

smiled. " We're going to have another baby" her husband kissed her passionately. "We're

going to have another baby" Leo said as he seductively led her to their bedroom.

* * *

Authors note: sorry about the wait. i know chris has been missing form my fiction a bit, but he's on his way back, pinky promise:) next chapter: unexpected twist involving chris that may not be so unexpected after all. you just have to wait and see. i'll try to update soon. tell me what you think:)

* * *


	7. Late night betrayals

Chris woke up the next morning. He was lying in the spare bedroom. To his surprise, he saw

Wyatt sleeping on the couch. Wyatt was _sleeping_. Imagine that. Chris hadn't seen his brother

sleep in what seemed like years, heck it was years. Of course Chris knew his brother had to

sleep. He wasn't inhuman, even though he seemed that way sometime. It was weird for

Chris to see Wyatt sleep. He seemed so peaceful. It gave Chris hope. _Well no time to get _

_sentimental Chris, you have demons to kill, _Chris said to himself as he got out of bed. He was

feeling a bit dizzy and nauseous. Well, he had no time to get sick now; he had a world to

friggin' save. _Underworld here I come. God, my family is going to kill me. Dad is going to _

_have a fit. Wait, did I just call Leo dad? I really must be getting sick._ And he was gone leaving

the Halliwell manor silent once again. Everybody was asleep, like they should be considering

it was 4 o'clock in the morning.

* * *

Arriving in the underworld Chris quickly began searching for demons. The dizziness had

developed into a headache. He should probably have raided the medicine cabinet, but that

would have to wait till later. Chris's search for demons didn't disappoint him. Once you knew

your way around, demons were quite easy to find. 5 demons and a darklighter._ Their _

_working together now, that was unusual. Well the more the merrier, _Chris thought smiling

for the very first time that they. His life must really be hitting a low point if killing demons

were the highlight of his day, or in this particular case, his night.

* * *

Wyatt was sleeping soundly for the first time in ages. He had been exhausted after spending

the whole day searching for his brother. After dragging a pissed of Chris away from their

parents, Wyatt had just wanted to drop dead right there on the spot. Chris though, was

another story. After spending two minutes with his bitching, whining, struggling little brother

Wyatt had simply given up and thrown sleeping dust in his face. It wasn't a really nice thing

to do to your brother but it beat the alternative, which would have been to kick the little

brat's ass. And so, after carrying his baby brother into bed, Wyatt had finally gotten some

well deserved sleep, which lasted for a very long time. NOT. Wyatt woke in the middle of the

night. Something was wrong, he just knew it. What could possibly be wrong? It was the

middle of the night. The house was quiet. Chris was sound a--.Wyatt abruptly sat up. _Not _

_again. That little insensitive, stupid, stupid, STUPID mongrel. _One night. That wasn't too

much to ask for was it? Leash. The kid needed a leash defiantly. Wyatt tried to calm himself

down for a second. Chris had probably just gone to the bathroom or something. Closing his

eyes and sensing for him, Wyatt quickly discarded that idea. _Calm down Wyatt, count to ten. _

_One, two, three, four…who am I kidding._ "CHRISTOPHER" Wyatt roared at the top of his

lungs. "GET BACK HERE _NOW_". Wyatt's voice was even louder than his mothers, and that

was saying something. The Halliwell manor quickly went from peacefull to chaos.

* * *

"CHRISTOPHER, GET BACK HERE NOW" Wyatt's voice resounded in his head. So much for

sneaking out quietly. _Thanks bro, you're really helping my headache. _Chris was sweating. He

had managed to take out three of the demons and was busy fighting the other two. It was

funny how demons never noticed when they were inferior. Two against him. They were

clearly outnumbered. Chris's way of thinking startled him. Guess Wyatt had more influence

on him than he would have liked. He needed to be careful not to get to cocky. He needed to

look out for the darklighter standing watching him, clearly up to something. Well, no time to

think. He had demons to vanquish.

* * *

Leo and Piper woke by the sound of their oldest screaming. He sounded really pissed off. It

was 5 o'clock in the morning. What could possibly have Wyatt pissed off a 5 o'clock in the

morning? It only took their sleepy minds a couple of seconds to have an epiphany. "Chris"

they both said at the same time. Piper went to check on baby Wyatt while Leo went to talk

to future Wyatt. What could Chris possibly have done this time? Of course Leo already knew.

Deep down, he had probably already known before he went to bed. When Chris decided to

do something, he would always get it done, no use trying to stop him. Damn those stubborn

genes. This was like the fourth time in two days the kid had taken off. Oh, he was _sooo _

grounded. True enough, when Leo got to where Chris and Wyatt had been staying, he only

found one of his sons. Wyatt looked like he had calmed down a bit. He was sitting in the bed

with his eyes closed. What was he doing, sleeping? No, Wyatt wouldn't sleep at a time like

this, would he?

* * *

"_Chris, get back here right now. Do you know what time it is? Didn't I tell you not to go _

_anywhere huh? Well, you're not allowed to go anywhere so get back here ASAP" _Chris could

here Wyatt's patronizing voice in his head. Telepathy? Great, didn't he shut himself off? So

now he couldn't even shut himself off from his annoying brother. The stupid headache was

going to be the death of him. Chris wiped demon dust off of his clothes. Only one stupid

darklighter to go. Wyatt was really mad. Chris knew his brothers three stages of anger. First

there was annoyance, then there was pure fury, and then the scariest one was the

condescending, sickly nice Wyatt. When Wyatt got to that stage, one really knew he was in

for it. Wyatt was defiantly going to kick his ass. He could almost picture it now. _Ahh, damn _

_headache,_ Chris thought before everything became a blur.

* * *

_Chris was standing in the attic. Wyatt was in his playpen, while Chris was looking through the _

_book. He heard the floorboard creak and looks up. "Hello?" Nobody's there. He goes back to _

_the book. He has a strange feeling in his stomach. Something is wrong. __There's another _

_creak, like someone's walking. Something's defiantly wrong. Chris goes over to the playpen _

_and looks around the attic. He hears the walking." Okay, it's time to get you outta here."_

_Before Chris reaches Wyatt, he is thrown across the room and lands on a wooden table. _

_Gideon appears in front of Wyatt. "Don't make me sacrifice you both." Gideon says before _

_turning to pick up Wyatt. Chris is furious and telekinetically throws Gideon away. Gideon _

_makes an athame appear and vanishes from sight. Chris rushes toward Wyatt. They really _

_needed to go. Fast. Suddenly, Gideon appears next to Chris and stabs him in the stomach. A _

_sickening thud is heard. Chris feels a burning sensation through his whole body._

* * *

Chris is thrown out of the vision. Looking down he sees a darklighter arrow sticking out of

his abdomen. _Gideon. It was Gideon all along? That bastard. That backstabbing bastard. _The

pain is overwhelming, but he can't get Gideon's face out of his head. Chris falls to his knees

groaning in pain. The darklighter stands over him, grinning evilly. "You've got this coming a

long time _witch. _ I'll see you in hell" the darklighter says before shooting another arrow,

hitting him in the chest. "Wyatt" Chris screams, as loud as he can. Exhausted as he is, the

scream is barely more than a whisper. _Wyatt. _His last coherent thought before everything

went black.

* * *

AN: sorry for the wait. exams, think i'm back now. i know it's a little short and probably confusing. will do better next time, which will be soon.

the reason that chris now has visions is because he is now officially half elder. maybe he'll get some other powers too, who knows. please review:)


	8. Emotions

Wyatt what are you doing?" Leo was standing over what appeared like semiconscious

Wyatt. Why would he make such commotion only to go back to sleep? "Meditating dad,

what does it look like I'm doing?" was his son's sarcastic reply. Leo would have seen his eye

roll if Wyatt's eyes hadn't been closed. _Great, two sarcastic smartasses in the family. _Leo

sighed. "I don't know Wyatt. Why don't you tell me?" Leo could see Wyatt about to reply

when his eyes flickered open. There was a hint of panic in them, "Wyatt..." Leo began slowly,

but he didn't get to finish his statement because Wyatt disappeared. His two grown up sons

acting like children. Leo sighed again before he went to rejoin his wife. "Did you find him"

Piper sounded concerned. "I'm sure he's fine sweetie go back to sleep". "You didn't find

him" it sounded like an accusation. _If you didn't find him then what the hell are you still _

_doing here? _That was what she wanted to say. Leo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was

tiered and desponded. "He's 21 years old Piper. He can take care of himself. Piper snorted

"That's not what you said just a few hours ago. What could possibly have changed now?"

"It's 5 o'clock in the morning and our youngest is god knows where hunting demons."

"We need to give the kid some space Piper. He's been doing this all his life and from what we've seen the last couple of months, he's pretty good."

"but-"

"go to sleep Piper, he'll be back and we can talk to him in the morning"

and with that Leo went to sleep, ignoring the curses his wife was muttering under her breath.

* * *

Wyatt had barely heard it. His brothers hoarse voice calling his name. Chris would have

never called for him unless it was important. Hell Chris wouldn't have called for him unless

he was dying and even then… Wyatt had tried sensing for him again. Chris's blocks were

down. It was the first time in two years Chris's blocks had been down. Defiantly enough

reason to worry. Normally Chris could take care of himself, but today was just fucking

strange. What more could possibly happen? Wyatt arrived to where he had sensed his

brother. His breath got caught in his throat as he saw his brother lying on the floor with two

arrows sticking out of him. Wyatt felt rage build up inside him as he saw a darklighter aiming

for a third shot. Why could these evil sons of bitches leave his family alone? The darklighter

stopped focusing on Chris and started focusing on him instead. "You want to join him

whitelighter? Stupid-""Idiot" Wyatt finished for him as energy balls formed in his hands and

hit the clueless darklighter. Wyatt felt the energy leave him. Being the world's most

powerful witch didn't help when you were exhausted. He would have to rest later.

Chris was barely conscious, struggling to stay awake. "Hey, come on don't do this to me

kiddo hah" Wyatt was shaking him but Chris was too out of it. After removing the arrows,

Wyatt concentrated all of his remaining energy on healing his brother. It hadn't worked for

years. Two more minutes and he would have to contact Leo. "Come on Chris, wake up"

Wyatt closed his eyes just as he started to feel a warm tingling in his fingers. Was it too much

to hope for? Wyatt's heart skipped a beat and was filled with relief when he heard Chris

moan a couple of seconds later.

* * *

When Chris opened his eyes everything was a blur. What had just happened? Something

important, something…horrible but he just couldn't remember. Wyatt was standing over

him. What was Wyatt doing there? Wyatt…Gideon, oh that backstabbing bastard. It all came

back to him, and boy was he not happy. Wyatt, Gideon. Chris barely noticed Wyatt shaking

him. He was to busy thinking about how to kill the traitor. It was first when Wyatt lifted his

chin, forcing him to look into his eyes that he shook of his temporary trance. "Are you okay"

Wyatt asked, worry eminent in his voice. Chris was confused by Wyatt's display of emotion.

He was normally very good at hiding his feelings. Chris could only nod. "Good" Wyatt said,

before backhandinghim hard across the face. He then proceeded to grab Chris's shoulders

and dragging him tohis feet. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you always have to play

the damned hero huh?" Chris didn't know how to respond his very distraught older brother. " I..I'm

sorry" he stammered. Wyatt calmed down after a few seconds. "Well you'd better be" he

said before pulling his brother into a bone crushing hug. "Come on; let's go kick some demon

ass before your funeral 'ey!" Wyatt smirked.

* * *

7.30 am. Piper was making pancakes and omelets for breakfast while baking a cake. If there

was one thing Piper Halliwell could do was bake, and when she was stressed; she baked a

lot. Actually, a lot was an understatement. Both her future sons were missing, temporarily

available as her husband called it. _Temporarily unavailable my ass._ At least baby Wyatt was

safe. He was at magic school. Piper heard the sound of orbs behind her. She didn't even

bother to turn around. It was probably Leo again. He'd been orbing back and forward

between the stupid elders and her all morning. He didn't seem too worried about Chris. If he

was then he was hiding it pretty good. He probably thought that since Wyatt was with

him…it only meant both her sons were in trouble. Damn magic and demons and stupid

elders. She didn't bother turning around. At least not until she heard her oldest say: "mom

look who I found". Then she turned around. More like jumped. There they were, both her

sons. With ragged breath and sweating. Chris had a bruise on his left cheek. He looked

exhausted. Wyatt looked tired too. She was about to start her tirade about responsibilities,

when she was interrupted.

* * *

"Piper where's Wyatt" Chris asked carefully. He could see his mother about to burst but he

had to ask anyway. His version of his brother though was staring at him. "I'm right here

dumbass. Did you hit your head or something?" Chris didn't bother replying. He merely

rolled his eyes. His mother breathed slowly, trying desperately not to strangle him before

replying. "He's at magic school, why?" _magic school! What are they, idiots?_ Chris didn't

waste any time explaining. They would either don't understand or overreact.

* * *

At magic school Chris quickly found his way to the nursery. Baby Wyatt was there, sleeping.

"Come on big brother, let's go to Aunty Sheila's" Chris carefully lifted up his brother. " Chris

what are you doing here" Chris whipped around. His heart nearly falling out off his chest,

and saw the reason for all of his troubles. "Just picking up Wyatt, Gideon. He's staying at

home today."Chris didn't dare look the man in the eyes, afraid the hate in his eyes would be

visible.He didn't bother waiting for the bastard to respond.

* * *

Chris arrived at the manor half an hour later. they were all there, his mother, father and

brother. Great. He didn't have to wait long before his mother ambushed him. "Where the

hell have you been?" She didn't wait for him to respond. "What were you thinking, you can't

just take off!" Again, he opened his mouth but…

"You're going to get yourself killed" Piper shouted. " you can't keep taking these

unnecessary risks-" For some reason Chris's blood boiled. He was exhausted and didn't want

to deal with his mothers overprotective issues. His forgotten killer headache was making a

comeback. Future consequences be damned. "Me, killed? Oh _you're_ the one to talk" Chris

bit back "Last time I checked you're the one who got yourself killed, so don't talk to me

about taking unnecessary risks because you only sound like a damned hypocrite." Chris's

voice had gotten louder and he was nearly screaming. At the end of his statement, Piper's

wide eyes were staring at him in shock. Leo's face had ceased into a worried frown and

Wyatt well, Wyatt looked…amused. Chris fought the urge to run out of the room. The look

on his mother's face caused him to feel a strangling sensation, but he couldn't run. Chris

didn't want to act like a stupid kid after all. Instead he calmly left the room. He might as well

have run; he wouldn't have turned around if they had called after him. Lucky for him, they

didn't. Neither of them knew what to say. _Oh god, what the fuck did I just do?_


	9. I Remember

_hris, what the fuck did you just do? _Wyatt mused as he watched Chris slowly leave the kitchen. He

hadn't seen one of Chris's outbursts for years. If it hadn't been for the tension in the room, he might

have laughed. His parents on the other hand didn't find the situation quite so amusing. It looked like

his father carried the weight of the world and his mother had yet to blink. Great, now all three

members of his family was suffering from nervous breakdowns. Looked like he had a job cut out for

him." I'm dead" his mother stated. Her voice sounded was void of emotion. What was he suppose to

say to that? "How did she die, why couldn't we save her?" Leo looked utterly devastated. He was

going to lose his wife. How does one deal with something so devastating? "How do you think she

died dad?" despite Wyatt's best efforts there was a slight sound of irritation in his voice. "We would

have saved her if we were there, but since we weren't and Chris doesn't have healing abilities… I

can't tell you anymore dad okay? Chris would kill me, hell you would kill me." Wyatt sighed. Today

was going to be longer than yesterday. He really didn't think he had included any important

information in his statement, but after a few seconds, he could feel his mother's eyes burning holes

in his back. "Chris watched me die?" she whispered terrified.

* * *

Chris slowly closed the door, wanting nothing more than to slam it shut so hard it fell off its hinges.

Where was all his frustration coming from? He knew he was upset about Gideon, but why was he

mad at his mom? It wasn't her fault that she died, or was it? Maybe deep down he blamed her for

dying, blamed her for abandoning him. The memories of that day were still vivid in his mind. It had

been his 14th birthday. It had been a great day. All of his family and friends had come. His father had

to leave early of course, important meetings with the elders, which of course was business as usual.

Chris had long ago stopped caring about his father's presence. When he was little he used to get

really upset when his father let him down. He would stop speaking for hours. Poor Piper hadn't

known what to do, but she eventually figured that reassuring was the way to go. He would sit down

beside him; look him in the eye and say:" Chris, honey. You know your father loves you very much

right?" at this Chris used to shrug. Piper would sigh and hug him tight before telling him how

precious he was to his father. He couldn't help that he was busy. Leo was an elder, and sometimes

elders had to make sacrifices for the greater good. Sometimes we all had to make sacrifices for the

greater good. Over the years, every time his father let Chris down, she would tell him this story, and

every time he would care less and less.

* * *

Chris had fun that day. When his friends and family left, he was content. Chris went to bed early

while his mother was cleaning up. Wyatt had snuck up again, right under his mother's nose. Chris had

stopped wondering where his brother went to after dark. He went nearly every night, but always

came back without a scratch. Chris had been worried at first and desperately tried to stop Wyatt

from leaving or figure out where he went, but Chris knew Wyatt could take care of himself. It must

have been a little past midnight. Chris was ripped out of his sleep by strange noises downstairs.

Strange noises in the Halliwell house usually meant one thing, demons. His mother, being the

overprotective person she was, had forbidden him to go after demons alone. Therefore, he

immediately went to his brothers room, but the fact that Wyatt wasn't there weren't a surprise. He

would have to do the demon hunting alone. Chris quietly went down to the first floor. The noise was

gone and he couldn't see anything suspicious. "Mom" he called out, but he didn't get any answers.

She was probably asleep. Before he went back to bed, he decided to get himself a glass of water.

* * *

Chris turned on the lights in the kitchen. That's when he saw the sight that is forever burned into his

mind. His mother was laid there, on the floor, panting heavily. She was covered in her own blood

barely conscious. "Mom" Chris screamed, and was by her side in a flash. "Just keep calm okay mom,

everything is going to be okay" he didn't know if he was talking to his mother or himself.

"DAD, Wyatt, MOM'S HURT" Chris bellowed at the top of his lungs. He was expecting sparkling orbs,

but neither family member showed up. If only his aunt were alive, then she would have come.

_Breathe slowly Chris. Try to stop the bleeding. Apply pressure at the wound. _Chris quickly grabbed a

kitchen towel, pressuring it across a wound on his mother's stomach. She flinched at the contact.

"Chris" she rasped. "Its okay honey, it's okay" he didn't notice tears rolling down his cheeks. "DAD,

WYATT"._ Please. _"Chris I love you, always remember that" his mother was having trouble breathing

and making choking noises. " I know mom, don't talk okay, everything's going to be okay" Chris tried

his best to put on a smile for his mother but inside he was panicking. "Everything happens for a

reason Chris, you just remember that. I love you. I love all my tree boys, just remember" tears were

rolling down Pipers cheeks. She knew her time was up. Chris knew it too. He could feel her life leave

her body as she drew her last breath.

"DAD"

"Wyatt"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME"

Nobody came. His mother's soul left her body leaving nothing but an empty shell behind. Chris cried

clinging to his mother's body until he ran out of tears. After that he just sat there, holding Pipers

cold, limp, dead body. That was how his father had found him a couple of hours later, still clutching

her, refusing to let go. Leo had been beside himself with grief, but his first responsibility was to his

sons. Chris had gone into a state of shock and didn't even notice it when his father lifted him away

from his mother's body. He didn't notice it when Leo drew him into a tight embrace. He didn't notice

when Wyatt came home. He didn't notice when chaos erupted and everybody went into a state of

grief and panic. Chris didn't notice. He was lost to the outside world. The only thing Chris did notice.

The only thing Chris could see, were his mother's dead eyes staring at him.

* * *

Chris snapped out of his trip to memory lane. It hadn't been a pleasant one. He could still feel the

blood on his hands, and his mother body was still in the corner of his eyes. A wave of nausea came

over him._ I think I'm going to be sick._

* * *

please review, constructive criticism appreciated:)


	10. Sweet child of mine

No, no this wasn't happening. Ever since Piper became a mother she had worked very hard to

protect her child from the cruelties of their world. Now she not only learned that she was going to

die young and leave her kids, her youngest was also going to _watch _her die. It was not acceptable.

Piper noticed Wyatt and Leo looking at her strangely. Probably because she was continuously

shaking her head. Her child was not going to watch her die. It was a promise she intended to keep.

Piper stopped shaking her head as her husband put his hand on her shoulder. He must have thought

she had gone into shock. She had for a minute, upon the announcement of her death, but she was

now thinking clearly. "Our son, Leo, our son can't…" her voice was breaking. An image of a sobbing

little boy was forming in her head. She had lost her mother early. It was not something she wanted

her children to go through. "He won't okay Piper, he won't because you're not going to die." Piper

could see the emotion in her husband's eyes and she knew that inside he was saying: _you're not _

_going to die because I won't let you._

Their little moment was interrupted by their frustrated oldest son. "Even if you don't die this time

around mom, it won't change anything"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Piper asked sharply.

"It means mom, that in my world you're still going to be dead. Chris still had to watch you die. There

is nothing you can do to change that." Silence. "I'm going to get some sleep. Don't wake me." Wyatt

repeated his brother's previous action and walked slowly out the door, leaving his parents yet again

to watch one of their sons walk away.

* * *

God, this day was just turning out great. Her sisters were someplace unknown polishing their love

lives, demons were probably going to bug her, Leo was worried, both her sons were pissed off and

oh, she was going to die young. Great. Leo had yet to say a word since Wyatt left. The silence was

killing her. "I should go check on Chris." Piper turned to leave, but Leo shook his head. "I'll do it" She

knew he was a better choice. After all, to be comforted by you dead mother, how calming could that

possibly be?

* * *

Leo gently knocked on Chris's bedroom door. The day's events had left him completely drained, and

it wasn't even noon yet. How he felt didn't matter though, his son's needs came first. The boy had

seemed quite upset earlier, overcome with emotion. Chris's reaction wasn't strange considering

what he had been through. Leo knocked again. There was no answer. No sarcastic smartass angry

comment could be heard. "Chris, you okay?" still no answer. Leo went inside. The bedroom was

empty. Leo's heart started to beat faster. If the Chris had split again… his line of thoughts abrupt

came to an end as he heard retching noises coming from the bathroom. As he entered, Leo saw his

son kneeling beside the toilet. He looked really sick. Chris had seemed fine just a little while ago,

what could possibly have happened in that short period of time? Maybe a demon… no, then Wyatt

would have healed him or at least told them about it. What was he doing anyway? His son was sick.

He should help him instead of standing around like an idiot.

* * *

Chris barely noticed Leo kneeling down beside him. He was shaking badly as he curled up as best he

could between the wall and the toilet to ease the tension on his stomach muscles. He carefully

brought his head to rest against his knees. Chris just sat there waiting, waiting for the next heave, the

feeling of his internal organs coming up through his throat. He could feel one of his father's hands on

his back. His cheeks flushed with humiliation of his father catching him in a weak moment. "You okay

Chris?" He heard Leo ask. His voice didn't have the strength to answer. "I'm going to get you a glass

of water. You just stay here alright?" Chris didn't notice Leo leaving but he soon came back with

water. "Chris here, drink" he eyed his father for a moment, considering throwing him a remark about

being fine, but he knew Leo wouldn't buy that. "Thanks dad" Chris took the water and missed the

look of worry and pride on his father's face. He had never called Leo dad before and they both knew

he wasn't ready. After Chris had finished his water, he felt his father's hand on his chin forcing him

to look into Leo's concerned eyes. "You should get some rest Chris. You'll feel better. You should also

get some food in you. If your mother sees you like this, you'll never get a minutes peace." Leo tried

to lighten the mood, but it wasn't working. Chris couldn't get Piper's eyes out of his mind. It had

been years since he had let his mother's death affect him like this. His father gently helped him to the

bed. Chris lied down. There was a picture of baby Wyatt on the nightstand. With all the thoughts of

his mother's death, he had forgotten about Wyatt. He was hopefully safe at Sheila's. Now all he had

to do was figure out how to vanquish an elder. Wyatt could probably help him with that; he had

done a good job in the future. Chris didn't notice the sleeping dust in Leo's hands. Sleep came

quickly, but it didn't matter. He had plenty of time; after all, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Gideon was furious, no beyond furious. Who the hell did the kid think he was? He was too damn

noisy and overprotective for his own good. The boy would have to be dealt with. Gideon would have

to find away to eliminate him without getting the charmed ones attention. Chris couldn't keep

sticking his nose in. Wyatt had to keep coming to magic school. That was the only place he could

reach him. Gideon had left the security of the magic school and he now found himself deep in the

underworld. The other elders would have a fit if they wound out where he was. His plans would be

thwarted. Gideon couldn't risk that. The future depended on him getting rid of the twice blessed

child. The child should never have been born in the first place, possessing too much power is always

corrupting. Who knew the damage a child with Wyatt's powers could cause? He was doing the world

a favor, but nobody would agree with him at the current stage. They were blind, all blind. Sacrifices

had to be made for the greater good, though and that was exactly what Gideon was doing. First

however, he had to get rid of the annoying kid and he knew just the way. He soon found himself at

his destination and there it was; the solution to all of his problems, Barbas.

* * *

AN: i know that this isn't my best chapter, and that it was a bit short. i promise the next will be longer, and hopefully better.

Hey guys I'm going to Crete. 14 days. I promise I'll update as soon as i can. please review:) and do you think Phoebe and Paige should be in the story?

weren't planning to but if you want I'll do my best to include them:)

* * *


	11. Fears

AN: I'm so sorry about the long wait. I'm back now:) the next chapter will be up shortly:)

* * *

As Chris gently lay down on the bed, Leo could see that something was preoccupying his mind. He

would have to ask him about it when the kid woke up. Right now Chris needed some sleep. Poor boy

was exhausted. Leo sighed as he found some sleeping dust and sprinkled it across his son's eyes.

Chris barely noticed it. "We're going to talk later okay, get some sleep". Leo gently kissed his son's

forehead before leaving. On his way down stair Leo checked on his oldest. Wyatt lay sprawled out on

the bed, fully clothed. The sight caused Leo to chuckle. He gently removed his shoes before kissing

his eldest sons' forehead. This was going to be a long day. Leo had no idea of just how long and

eventful the day was going to be.

* * *

"How is he" Piper nervously asked as Leo returned down stairs. "He's fine, sleeping. They are both

sleeping". Piper visibly relaxed. "I think I'm going to get Phoebe and Paige and do some demon

hunting" Leo chuckled. The idea was ridicules. He was about to make a smart remark, but the look in

his wives face brought him to a halt. She was completely serious. "Maybe you should leave it for now

honey, you should get some rest. It has been an eventful couple of days" Leo really didn't want her to

go. Demon hunting had been the most natural thing in the world, yet now everything had changed.

He could see Piper debating his statement in her head, but of course with her stubbornness he knew

what her decision was bound to be. There was nothing wrong with a tiny bit of hope though. " I

think I should find Phoebe and Paige. I'll be back for dinner" .The little hope quickly died as Piper

dismissed all of his concern and walked out the front door.

* * *

"You want me to kill the charmed ones whitelighter ?" Barbas fought the urge to laugh. It was

completely ridicules. Who did the elder think he was, coming down to his territory ordering him

around like a servant? Barbas didn't work for anyone. He only worked for own his benefit. Besides,

messing around with the charmed ones was no joke, he had learned from previous experiences _never_

to underestimate those annoying girls. "I want him out of the way. You're the only one that can help

me. Preferably as soon as possible". The tone of superiority in the elder's voice really pissed Barbas

off. "I'm not a contract killer. Find someone else" .A flick of anger passed over Gideon's face before he again regained composure.

His voice however was not so calm. "Listen vermin. I saved you from

purgatory, unless you want to return I suggest you do as I say. And I don't want you to kill him. It

attracts to much unwanted attention." Barbas was listening to the elder now. That arrogant bastard.

as soon as he got the opportunity, Barbas would stab him in the back. "Then what do you want me to

do _master_?".The elder ignored his tone. "I want you to do what you do best. You're the demon of

fear. Use his fears against him. Drive him insane. The foolish boy will never know what hit him.

Neither will the charmed ones."

* * *

Paige was very much in love. Richard could be the one. He seemed different than Glen and Nate. He

seemed different than most guys, though that was the way they all seemed right before they stabbed

her in the back. Richard wouldn't do that to her would he? God she was starting to sound like

Phoebe. Paige Matthews was not insecure when it came to guys. She was strong and confident. She

could handle whatever they threw at her, right? Damn, she wasn't sure anymore. Seemed like she

became weak when it came to guys, just like her sisters. Must run in the family. The last few days had

been awesome. She had really connected with Richard. She hadn't spoken to Piper or Phoebe. They

were all busy with their own life; or rather she was busy with hers. She should take a couple of hours

out of her romantic weak. She wanted to know what they thought about Richard anyway. Things

were getting serious. "Paige I need you" it was Piper. Was she in trouble? Paige sensed her. She was

at …P3?

* * *

P3. It seemed like years since Piper had been there last. So much had happened. She was going to

have another kid. She was going to die young. Her oldest was going to become the evil overlord of

the future. Wyatt didn't seem evil, but he was surrounded by family. People are always different

when they were surrounded by family. Things were all happening _way_ to fast. She felt as if she was

going to burst, too much emotion was flowing around her body. The worst of it was that she felt as if

she didn't have time to deal with it. She had three, no four other people to take care of. Her currently

four boys were going to need her to be strong. Piper also had a business to oversee. Her employees

would have to take care of that. Maybe she should have a drink. A shot of vodka seemed tempting.

_That's just great Piper. Drinking before noon, way to set an example for the boys. Look at mommy, _

_ain't she a great role model! Besides you might be pregnant doofus, cause when did Chris say he was _

_going to be born again? That's right he didn't. Isn't it enough that you're going to traumatize him for _

_life; you want to risk killing him before he is born too? It's settled then. No drinking for Mom of the _

_year._ Defiantly in for a very long day. Besides one could never know when Chris would decide to take

off again. He had been in the past for around 6 months now. All of the countless times he had been

in danger made her stomach curl. What if anything had happened to him? And she had let him sleep

in the back of a bar. That mom of the year trophy was defiantly far out of reach. She needed a

distraction because her frustration was driving her mad. Blowing demons to bits should probably do

the trick. "Paige I need you".

* * *

When Chris woke up, the room was completely dark. Had he been asleep that long? Why was he

sleeping anyway? Chris couldn't remember. He walked into the hall. It was dark too. The electricity

had to be out. The house seemed to be deserted.

" Leo"

"Piper"

" Anyone"

No answer. They must have all gone out. Chris went to get something to eat. He was famished. He

really should stop suppressing his hunger, the feeling only got worse the longer he waited. The

kitchen was pretty dark. Chris suddenly tripped and fell. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw

what it was he had tripped over. It was his mother's dead body. Dried blood was smeared all over her

clothes and her eyes were wide open, just like he remembered them to be. The sight of her graying

irises made Chris so sick he couldn't bear looking at her. This wasn't happening, not again. It wasn't

real.

"Of course it's real baby. I'm right here"

Chris's eyes snapped open at that comment. It wasn't his mother's voice.

"What's the matter honey, didn't you miss me? I missed you. I can't wait till I become your wife. "

Bianca smiled her gorgeous smile. She looked just like he remembered her.

"You do still want to marry me, don't you baby? Even if you left me to die."


End file.
